Pure Fire
by Keiratenshii Nightingale
Summary: As Sakura and Keiratenshi (Ki-ra-ten-shi) starts the beginning of their pirate life, They will encounter more adventure, more enemies, more friends and more... Romance? Read to find out about this "MORE"... (OCs needed , registration form inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd story here in fanfiction but 6th story in my whole life.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Gender:

Appearance: (Hair, skin tone, clothing etc.)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Weapon/s, Equipment/s:

Name of attacks:

Occupation: (Pirate, Marine, Shichibukai or other/s (please specify) )

Occupation as a Pirate: (Cook, Swordsman, Navigator, Archeologist, Musician, Sniper, Shipwright, Magician, Doctor, Captain (except for Pure Fire and Virgo Pirates)

Occupation as a Marine: ( Commissioned Marine Officers: Admiral, Vice Admiral, Rear Admiral, Commodore, Commander, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Junior Grade and Ensign. Infantry and Sailor Division: Warrant Officer, Master Chief Petty Officer, Chief Petty Officer, Petty Officer, Seaman First Class, Seaman Apprentice, Seaman Recruit , Chore Boy. Special Ranks: General Inspector and Instructor.)

Pirate Crew (Scroll Down ) :

Title:

History:

Weaknesses:

Can I Pair You? : (If yes with your OC, Others OC or One of My OC? don't worry I'll pm you anyways if I decided who to pair with you)

Other/s (optional) :

* * *

Pure Fire (Junsuinahi: Main) Belle Fleur (Ustsukushi: Ally of Pure Fire) Virgo Pirates , (4 more pirate crew can be registered)

* * *

In Belle Fleur it must be a "**Girl Captain" **if none will register in Belle Fleur I'll be the one who will make then.

At least 13 pirate members at each pirate crew

PM me or Review if you are interested to register you OCs (Warning: I speak in 3rd person if you pm me :3 )

I'll be the one to put your bounties

the story's timeline is in the first episode of One Piece


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except for my OCs :) and also Please forgive me for not updating earlier. English isn't my first language , sorry if there are incorrect grammar and describing stuff :'( . Also I'm following the One Piece Manga :)

OCs accepted: **Izlawake Nascele and Destiny Skye by Izlawake Nascele **

**Antonio Rodrigues by crankiestnebula**

**Cale Diorn by Rikuseroth**

**Abbigyi and Kirrito Omagan by Darklbex**

**Eta Goodwin, Desdemona Sheffield, and Henry Etienne-Long(not gonna say the real name til' the right chaptie ) by Oxstenstierna**

**Akuma Fokkusu by Proudhollow**

**Justice Varner , Dragonus Azuz, Albert Hugh, and Varenzo Booma by shinju the shuubi**

feel free to sign OCs :) oh and, before i forget in this story the name is like this (family name, first name) :)

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**"Real Devil's Child!" A boy shouted as he hits a girl with a wooden sword.**_

_** "Devil!" Another boy said throwing rocks at her, then other kids joined , as they keep hurting her. 'Luna-nee, Ryuu-nii , Where are you? I need you.' The girl being hit with rocks and wooden sword thought with tears pouring in her eyes.**_

_** The girl somewhat is not fighting back because she knows what will happen if she did that. **_

_**"Oi! Stop that!" A brown-haired boy said.**_

_**"Who are you? A Devil relative of this devil's child!?" A boy said laughing ready to hit the brow-haired boy, but somehow the brown-haired boy's hand was envelopes with black fire, and then the bullies ran away scared of the boy. "My Nami is Sakura Tachibana, I know Sakura is a girly name right? Just call me Saku!" The brown-haired boy said as he grins widely. "What's your name?" The brown-haired boy asked the silver-haired girl.**_

_**"K-K-Keiratenshin N-Night." the silver haired girl said.**_

_**"A boy's name." The brown-haired boy namley Saku said and laughed hard.**_

_**"My nii and nee called me Keira." Keiratenshin said.**_

_**the boy stopped laughing. "Oh, why are you looking at your right and not at me? am I too handsome for you?" Saku said teasingly.**_

_**"B-because... I-I'm B-B-B-Blind." Keira said.**_

_**"Nani!? (What!?) , Are they the cause of this!?" Saku said and Keira shook her head.**_

_**"No, I-I was b-born b-blind." Keira said sadly.**_

_**"Ok, I'll take you home, where do you live anyway?" Saku asked.**_

_**"I-I d-d-don't have a place to live in, I-I w-was l-lost when m-me and my brother and s-s-sister went t-to a m-m-mountain." Keira said.**_

_**Saku sighed. "Fine, I'll be taking care of you from now on, but promise me you will be my first pirate crew mate, alright?" Saku said and he carried Keira on his back. **_

_**"Pirate?" Keira asked not stuttering anymore, then Saku explained her the meaning of pirate and Keira nodded her head.**_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Oi! Keira! Wake UP!" Saku shouted , Saku is poking Keira by her sides yet Keira groans. "Keira~" Saku said trying to wake her up once more. "Keira!? KAIRA!? KEIRA! ARE YOU DEAD!? DON't DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Saku shouted and... fainted.

"Saku-chan, I'm not dead yet." Keira said , eyes still closed. "Saku-chan? Saku?" She looked at her side and saw the fainted Saku. Keira sighed then giggled.

Minutes had passed and Saku is awake now. "K-Keira-chaaaan..." Saku said, looking at her bed again. Keira went inside her room and saw Saku staring at her. "ZOMBIIIEEEEE!" Saku shouted and fainted again.

"I'm not a zombie." Keira said quietly and sighed. "Water Gun." Keira said sending Saku a little amount of water successfully and Saku began to wake up.

"Zomb-"

"I'm not a zombie, Why are you waking me up?"

"We're gonna start our Pirate life , starting today!" Saku said grinning.

"What are we gonna do first?"

"Steal money from pirates." Saku said grinning.

"Fine. But don't faint." Keira said.

"Hai! (Yes!)"

**30 minutes later**

"what are we doing here Keira-san?" Saku asked.

"Just wait. Ice Boat!" Keira said as she make a boat made of ice.

"Ne , Keira-san, this boat is gonna melt, it's still summer." Saku said.

"Saku-chan , this boat is made by magic, that I was born with, it's not that gonna melt easily." Keira explained to Saku.

"Ok, then , now let's go." Saku said.

They went on the boat and started stirring the paddle. After minutes of paddling they decided to rest for a bit.

"Keira-san, what is the real propose on why we are here?"Saku asked Keira with a questioning look.

"We are gonna steal money from pirates and it's not propose it's purpose." Keira said and she saw two ships and one floating... barrel.. "Saku-chan, let's go to the pirate ship!" Keira demanded.

"Hai!" Saku said paddling the boat very fast until they are between the two boats. "Ne, Keira-san which one of this ships is the pirate one?" Saku asked looking at the two boats and not noticing tht Keira is already climbing the icy stairs that Keira made. "Wait for me, Keira-san!" Saku said running to the stairs. Two pirates saw the duo going to their pirate ship.

"Oi! Where do you think your going, huh!? Children!" The fat pirate said. Keira and Saku heard it. Saku stuck out his tongue while Keira ignored it. "Guys there are intruders in our shiiiip!" The thin pirate said. Saku and Keira went to the treasure room but they are surrounded by pirates.

"Saku, don't faint! and I'll be the one to steal and you'll be the one to fight them!" Keira said to Saku while running to ship's treasure room.

"Hai! (yes)." Saku answered and did his fighting stance.

"Mate! Go kill the girl." The fat pirate said and the other pirates came after her.

"Your not blocking nor kill her!" Saku shouted angrily. "Flame Throweeeer!" Saku attacked/fried the pirates after his friend and the remaining pirates ran away from him. Saku tried to catch with Keira after that.

"Wrong Room!" Keira said. "Wrong room again.." Keira said again. "What the- Why is always the wrong room I picked!" Keira shouted and kicked the other room's door and saw a fat and ug- no a very very fat and ugly woman holding a club with spikes, three men and a destroyed wall. Keira's eyes widened.

"Are you the one who's gonna capture me huh!?" The very very fat and ugly woman said.

"No." Keira said calmly now.

"Now tell me... What's the most beautiful thing in the sea!?" The ugly and fat woman asked.

"The blue sea, what else." Keira rolled her eyes as she said that. The three men are quivering and sweating in fear.

"WHAT!?" The fat and ugly woman said angrily and smashed her club to Keira, but instead blood that is in the floor... water is. Keira formed into a human again.

"H-how did she do that? Is she Devil Fruit user?" one of the three men said.

"I don't care if your a devil fruit user or not!" the fat and ugly woman said angrily and continued smashing Keira but she keeps turning int water every time that her club hits her.

"I'm not a devil fruit user, I'm born with it... Ice Swords!" Keira said and made two swords made of ice. Keira then began to attack and block the fat and ugly woman's club by only her two swords. "Weakling." Keira said as she blocked her opponent's club.

"I. AM. NOT. A. WEAKLING!" Alvida shouted enraged by her words and smashed her club hardly to Keira, but Keira dodged it.

"You didn't really understand me.. I am saying that your weak by heart. I admit your quite weak yourself." Keira stated calmly and Saku suddenly burst in.

"Keira why didn't you wait foooor meee!?" Saku said while his hair is on fire that is black. Saku then saw the opponent of Keira and punched her hard while Saku's right fist is covered with black fire with a mixture of violet and the ugly and fat woman is sent outside the ship earning a big splash. "Keira-san let's go, I found the treasure room!"Saku said dragging Keira out of the room.

"Aren't we gonna follow them?" the other man said.

"Let's let them be, we're not even gonna capture them that easily and we're just gonna get our asses kicked then followed by Alvida-sama because we didn't capture them." The other man said earning nods from the other two men.

"We aaare heeere!" Saku said and kicked the treasue rooms door.

"Saku-chan you should just open the door knob instead of kicking it." Keira said sighing. They went inside the treasure room.

"Keira-san did you bring a sack... I didn't bring any." Saku said.

"I don't have any pockets, no i didn't bring any." Keira answered. "Good thing that there are sacks here." Keira continued and grabbed a sack and grabbed gold coins then she puts it in the sack that she grabbed. They put golds in it until they are finished.

"Let's go back to our small boat now." Saku said and Keira responded with a nod. They came to the boat at sunset already and started paddling the boat to the port.

"Night already? I didn't expect that this day would be that fast." Keira said to herself while carrying the sack with full of golds and put down the sack for a while. Saku saw this.

"Keira, I'll be the one who'll carry the sack so you will not get tired." Saku said and carried Keira's sack that she's formerly carrying.

"Arigato, Saku-chan, but are you not gonna be tired yourself since your gonna carry two sack from the way home?." Keira asked.

"Nope. I'm stronger than you so I can carry it by myself!" Saku said grinning. Keira giggled at the sudden action of his friend and Saku blushed. They reached their house after walking an hour. Saku put Keira's sack in her room. Then they do their night routine but skipped dinner and drifted to sleep.

* * *

How was it? an Oc will appear on the next chapter :) Please review it helps a lot. I accept negative and positive review :D

I don't want to leave my readers confused so here is what they looked like:

Saku: Brown hair (his hair's length is same with Ace), blue eyes, dark brown vest with a white blouse, black gloves (thumb, index and the middle are fingerless, look at the story's photo :) ) , Black leather boots, brown pants.

Keira: pale, ocean blue eyes, long slight curly hair (her hair is upto on her waist), sleeveless white knee length dress with ruffles at the end the waist line of the dress has a golden trim on it and also has some ruffles, long white gloves with golden vine-like around it, white ribbon it is tied around her neck (but has no ribbon design , if you know what I mean -.- ), wears a blue diamond necklace, brown boots (same design with misaki in maid-sama).


End file.
